


Bruised Knuckles, Blushing Cheeks

by NSFWCabello



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also she rides a motorcycle, also this is another conversion of one of my 5h oneshots, and a sweetheart, and lena's a sucker for motorcycles, but kara is a badass, tbh this was just an excuse for me to post kara fighting someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWCabello/pseuds/NSFWCabello
Summary: Lena's getting harassed at a bar and Kara is not having it





	

Lena hates clubs, like she absolutely despises them, but of course Maggie forced her out here because apparently studying for three days straight and only leaving your room to shower and eat isn't normal. The older girl doesn't seem to understand that Lena has 4 tests to study for and needs to be focusing for her Teen Fiction exam on Monday morning.

So now, Lena is here at Seven Sins Night Club watching her best friend/roommate down shot after shot and dance with random guys. She should be feeling happy for Maggie, the poor girl has been a heartbroken mess since she caught her girlfriend cheating on her three weeks ago and this is the first time she’s left the apartment in forever. But right now, Lena kind of hates her best friend for ditching her at the bar.

"Aye mama you got a nice ass." The voice is slurred and gravely and Lena can already feel her skin crawling in disgust. She turns in the direction of the voice and is met with murky brown eyes and a shock of blonde hair. Lena would be attracted to the guy if he hadn't opened his mouth, and if she wasn't so devastatingly gay.

The raven-haired beauty smiles tightly at the guy she's pretty sure was in her Calculus class during her freshman year. "Uh thanks?" she doesn't really know how to deal with guys hitting on her like this. She's always just nodded and awkwardly laughed.

The blonde guy seems to take her confusion as permission to keep going and he winks at her, bringing himself closer to her seat at the bar. "I like that dress on you, but I think it'd look better on my bedroom floor." Yup okay, this guy is definitely plastered out of his mind if he's using pick up lines like that.

Lena blushes, extremely uncomfortable with his language and tries to navigate the situation elsewhere. "Oh this old thing? I've had it forever honestly it was such a steal at Topshop." She doesn't really know where she's going with this but she really doesn't want to hear anymore of this guy's flirting.

The blonde seems to not notice just how uncomfortable Lena is and he reaches out to tuck a tendril of loose hair behind her ear. "Let's say we get out of here and head to my place, I'm right next door." He winks at her and lets his hand linger on her shoulder, his touch makes goosebumps rise on her arm out of disgust.

"I-I don't think th-that's a good idea," she stutters out nervously, trying to think of a way out of this situation. She doesn't want to make him mad, he's drunk and big and she's terrified that he may throw something if she tells him to leave her alone.

Just as the man is going to reply, someone sidles up in between the two of them and slips their hand into Lena's. "Hey babe," the stranger exaggerates the words, trying to give Lena a message.

The emerald-eyed girl isn't listening though. Her eyes are fixed on the stranger and her gorgeous features. Deep azure pools are staring right through her soul, plump lips are covered in a sheen of lip gloss and a waterfall of blonde hair tumbles down her back, and that's only her face. This girl's body is absolutely magnificent as well. A black and blue flannel covers her broad shoulders and she wears a black racerback tank top underneath, showing off a bit of cleavage, and the pair of tight black jeans she's wearing definitely show off the curve of her ass. Yep, Lena's gay, so so so so gay.

"Excuse me," the drunk man states angrily, "we were having a conversation." His brown eyes are staring daggers at the stranger who just interrupted his pitiful attempt at picking a girl up and he scowls at her.

The blue eyed girl moves her eyes away from Lena's and locks onto the blonde. "Listen buddy," she says harshly, her voice dripping acid. "My girlfriend here is obviously uncomfortable with you coming onto her so I kindly request that you leave us both alone before I kick your ass." The threatening tone in her voice shows that she is 100% serious and Lena isn't too worried about the tall girl not being able to carry her own weight.

"Listen dyke," the guy points a thick finger against the blonde girl's chest and practically growls at her. His breath is rancid and smells like he's just drank everything in a liquor store and the girl wants to wrinkle her nose at him. "I don't need some bitch telling me what I can and can't do. You left your girlfriend alone at a bar while she's wearing an outfit like that, she was basically asking to get hit on."

The blonde scoffs and swats his finger away from her. "Wow, homophobic and sexist, you must be a real hit with the ladies. What other great things should I know about you? Wait let me guess," she takes a second to pretend like she's pondering about him. "I bet you can't finish either!"

Her words seem to strike a nerve in the guy because her grabs her by the collar of her flannel and slams her up against the wall that's right beside Lena. The green-eyed girl simply sits there in shock over the whole encounter, her mind is screaming at her to do something but her body just won't cooperate.

The girl's body rattles against the wall and it looks like she slammed her head. There's a grimace on her face for a quick moment but she wipes her features of the pain quickly. Her eyes take on a ravenous look and she scowls at the guy, baring her white teeth. The two of them are at eye level now, the guy holding her up about a foot in the air as her legs dangle, unsuspended.

"Anything else you want to say to me, pussy licker?" The man's voice is filled with an uncontrollable anger and he kind of reminds Lena of an angry bull. His pale skin has taken on the hue of a tomato and his jaw is clenched tightly as he stares down the stranger.

The blonde laughs in his face, angering him more. "At least I can get pussy, bitch," she taunts him, pure malice in her voice.

The next few seconds seem to go in slow motion as Lena watches in horror. The guy keeps a tight grip on the girl's collar and drops his right hand, swinging it back before unleashing his drunken wrath on the girl's face. He swings once, striking her in the jaw forcefully and Lena is pretty sure she can hear the stranger's skull rattling around.

The blonde girl's head whips to the left and a small trail of blood drips down from her upper lip. She doesn't show any signs of pain though, she was probably expecting to get hit.

Instead of surrendering like the guy expects, the tall girl simply faces him again, stone cold and fearless. He gives her the benefit of the doubt though. "Anything else you wanna share?" His beady eyes stare directly into hers and he smiles darkly at her, knowing he's got the upper hand.

The mystery girl simply quirks her lips into a smirk but she doesn't reply. Instead, she makes a hacking sound in the back of her throat and opens her mouth, spitting a mixture of saliva, blood and mucus right into his face.

Lena doesn't know why, but she finds the girl's bravery admirable. Her heart even flutters a little at the fact that the girl is in this situation because of her. She should definitely repay her once this guy leaves them alone.

A growl of pure and unadulterated anger escapes the man's throat and he drives his fist into the girl's stomach. She drops like a stone and lands on her knees before him, clutching her abdomen with one hand as she supports herself with the other.

The guy swings a swift kick at her ribs but the blue eyed girl sees it coming and rolls out of the way. She pushes herself up off of the ground by lifting up the bottom half of her body and pushing herself up with her arms. The move kind of reminds Lena of something in a Bruce Lee movie.

The boy charges toward the stranger and swings a left hook at her head. She raises her arm in a block and traps his forearm by wrapping her blocking arm along it. Her body turns so that she's facing his arm completely and she tugs him forward, using his bodyweight against him.

The drunken mess of limbs follows the pull of the girl and she can't help but smile at how easy this is. She swings around under the arm she's trapped and maneuvers herself tothe outside of his body, his arm still clutched firmly in her grasp.

She doesn't estimate for him to be as coordinated as he is so he manages to swing at her with his right hand and land the punch right on her mouth. They both hiss in pain and the girl drops his arm instinctively.

Throughout this entire fight Lena is paralyzed in fear. She hates fighting and conflict of any sort and she can't help but feel terrified at the events unfolding around her. What if one of them gets seriously hurt? Or arrested? Or worse?

The guy comes at the stranger again, bringing his fist downwards to try and hit her cheekbone. She anticipates it though and jumps forward, moving her left arm to block the punch and swing it away from her body while her right fist hits him in the side of the temple. Lena doesn't know how the girl is able to do that since she's at least a good six inches shorter than him, but somehow she manages.

The girl gets a swift kick in at his knee and he falls to the ground, in too much pain to continue. Just as she's about to give him one last piece of her mind, three more guys come into the fight and hold both fighters away from each other. They're both dragged out of the club, the girl sent out by the front door and the guy sent out by the back. 

As soon as both parties are gone, Lena is able to think again. Her brain is clouded with thoughts from the fight she just witnessed and she has no idea what to do. She knows she should go out there and check on the stranger who saved her but she doesn't even know what to say.

"Fuck it," Lena mutters out. She's going to go thank that girl and apologize for all of the trouble she had to go through for her. Also she might ask for her number because as terrifying and against Lena values as that was, it was still extremely hot.

The emerald-eyed girl gets up from her seat at the bar and shuffles last a ton of dancing couple until she makes it to the door. She waves the bouncer goodnight and leaves the club.

The brisk fall air is cool against her skin and makes her feel much more comfortable than the hot and humid club air that she's been breathing for the past two hours. Lena looks around the sidewalk for a moment, trying to find the girl, but she's nowhere in sight.

She stands out there for five minutes, trying to find someone who resembles the blonde but finds no such person. She's about to go back inside and try to forget about the incident when she hears a familiar voice.

"You look cold," Lena whips her head around to the sound and sees someone leaning against a motorcycle in the other side of the street. Without thinking, Lena runs across the empty street and stops at the giant bike. The girl is resting against it, flexing the hand she used to punch the other guy.

Right now, Lena is pretty sure the stranger looks even more beautiful than before. Her bright eyes are illuminated by the moonlight, her hair is an adorable mess, and her profile is absolutely striking.

The taller girl admires Lena as well, a soft smirk on her lips. "You okay?" she asks, a tone of worry in her smooth voice, Lena can't help but find it endearing. "You must be in shock right now, wow I'm so insensitive, j-just take your time to reply." She removes her blue and black flannel from her body and wraps it around Lena's torso, using it kind of like a shock blanket. Her voice is much less confident than it was in the club. Right now she looks almost, nervous?

"Am I okay?" Lena laughs loudly. "Dude you just got into a fight and got kicked out of a club for a girl you don't even know! Shouldn't I be asking if you're okay?" The fact that this girl is still trying to make sure Lena is fine is probably one of the sweetest things she's ever seen. She can't help but smile at her.

The younger girl just waves her off. "Don't worry about me, I used to get into fights like that all the time when I was in high school. I just wanted to make sure he didn't try anything on you or something like that." She flexes her hand, the knuckles already swollen and turning black and blue.

"I never got your name you know," Lena begins, grinning at the girl. She likes her. This girl is mysterious and brave and beautiful, a deadly combination that Lena can't help but fall for. "You just saved my ass and got yours thrown out in the process and I don't even know your name."

The emerald-eyed girl bites her lip and leans leans against the bike as well, not breaking eye contact. "I'm Lena," she says.

"I know," the brave girl says, a shy smile on her face. All of her confidence got sapped out of her the moment that Lena came up to talk to her. "We're in the same Fiction Writing class, with professor Carr. You usually sit right in front of me." A blush creeps onto the blonde’s face and she gnaws on her bottom lip, embarrassed that she'd share that information with Lena.

A red tint colors Lena's cheeks as well and she smiles down at her shoes. She's glad that this girl is in one of her classes with her, it means that she'll get to see her more often.

"I'm Kara by the way," the girl breathes out, trying to keep her breathing steady and not pass out at the fact that the girl she's been crushing on for months just blushed because of her.

"So Kara," Lena begins, a playful look in her eye. "Do you usually save girls from crazy drunk guys?"

Ah flirting, now this is something Kara's good at. "Only if the girl is exceptionally beautiful, or if I'm extremely drunk." She smirks at Lena's stunned reaction and flexes her hand again, trying to regain feeling in her knuckles.

"So which one is it for me?" The genuine curiosity in Lena's voice makes Kara's heart flutter. Lena is so goddamn adorable it physically pains Kara.

"Let's just say that I have a thing for girls with black hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes in the world," Kara says cockily. She's pretty sure that those two punches to her jaw knocked something loose in her brain because she has no fear of consequence right now.

A pink tint colors Lena's cheeks for a third time that night and she can't help but smile shyly. She wants to spend forever talking to this girl, to this magnificent stranger, but she knows she has to leave and get Maggie. "Well, I happen to have a thing for girl's who'll get busted lips and bruised knuckles for me so I guess this works out great."

The flirty smile that she sends Kara makes the shorter girl weak in the knees and she tries not to pass out from excitement. She's about to say something else but is cut off by Lena's friend calling out to the green-eyed girl. "Shit," Lena mutters under her breath.

Her eyes raise back up to Kara and she grins at her again. "Do you think I could have your number? You know, just in case I need you to kick some guy's ass again."

The megawatt smile that threatens to rip Kara's face in half is probably the cutest thing she's ever seen. "Uh yeah of course!" She grabs her phone from out of the pocket of her ripped jeans and hands it to Lena for her to put her number in.

Once they've exchanged numbers they kind of just stare at each other for a moment. Lena looks at Kara's swollen upper lip and the cut that runs along it while Kara gets lost in the galaxies hidden behind Lena's eyes. It's a peaceful moment, one that the older girl would think only happens in movies. Their staring is cut short by a restless Maggie calling out to Lena again and they both sigh.

"I'll see you Tuesday?" Kara asks hopefully, already extremely excited about their shared class together.

The older girl nods her head happily. She's about to leave and join Maggie to head home but she feels an incessant pull to do something daring. So instead of just saying a quick goodbye and leaving, the shorter girl leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Kara's cheek, silently thanking her for everything tonight. She pulls away and both of them are extremely red in the face.

"See you Tuesday."


End file.
